


In your shoes

by Moonshook



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Hydra, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-consensual surgery, Role-swap AU, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshook/pseuds/Moonshook
Summary: Captain Hydra origin story where Steve falls off the train instead of Bucky and Bucky crashes into the Arctic instead of Steve. Basically almost everything is the same except Bucky and Steve are switched.(I suck at summaries so please don’t judge the story from this lmaooo)





	1. Fist of Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy that I'm actually posting this because this is the first fic I’ve actually followed through with. If you have any suggestions/comments/concerns please comment and I’ll try to accommodate the best I can.

Steve was cold, which was a little unusual because of the serum which regulated his body heat. His head was groggy, so much so he didn’t notice his body being dragged in the snow until he was able to open his eyes. Steve shifted his body to try and tried to look at his surroundings but he just caught the attention of his captor. He reached up and rubbed his eyes trying make out a face, before he could Steve felt a sharp pain in his neck and it all faded to black again.

When Steve jerked awake again he was much more alert than before, he tried to stand from where he was sitting only to see he was bolted down in restraints in a metal chair. 

“Captain Rogers, thank you for finally joining us” Said a familiar voice on the other side of the room. “W..-What” Steve replied still a little drowsy and confused. “Don’t worry Captain, you’re in good hands. There are a few tests we need to run now that you’re awake” The man Zola said as he came into Steve’s view, looking at a chart on a clipboard. 

“What type of tests” The blonde asked almost fully lucid now while trying to sit up more in his chair but the restraints wouldn’t let him. “Nothing too invasive, a few blood samples should do... but since we have you for awhile I’ve been dying to cut you open just to find any sort of imperfections” Zola sighed out and smiled to himself before clapping. He walked away quickly and brought in a few assistants to draw as much blood as they could. “Don’t worry Captain Rogers, once we’ve figured out what the serum is exactly we won’t need anymore of these tests and we can get to the fun part” The doctor said before departing from the room completely. Steve wanted to reply, to snark back or do anything really but the blood loss caught up to him suddenly, and again he plunged headfirst into the darkness.

Steve groaned outwardly when he woke up for the third time now, he was getting tired of this but he didn’t think it would end anytime soon. Once he opened his eyes Steve noticed nothing really changed from last time except that they had put an IV in him. 

Zola walked into his sight again without announcing himself, he was obviously upset by the look on his face while he read the papers on his clipboard. “Well Captain, it seems that Erskine was more clever in his serum than I thought. We’re going to have to start a procedure to get some samples from inside you.” The doctor said with nonchalantly like he wasn’t talking about cutting a person open.

Steve started to jerk against the restraints even more now, hoping that if he kept doing it they would loosen over time so he could escape. “If you couldn’t find anything from the blood sample what makes you think you can get anything from that? Just admit your defeat Zola you won’t be able to do it” 

Zola finally looked up and just sniggered  
at his challenging words and shook his head. “Oh Captain, this was going to happen either way, I just get to have my fun sooner rather than later” He explained while pulling anesthesia into a syringe, once the whole syringe was full Zola made his way to Steve’s IV. “The procedure has already started” 

The doctor injected the full syringe inside the IV just waiting for him to go to sleep again. Steve jerked against the restraints as much as he could glaring at the doctor while he fought against the strong sedative, trying to avoid the surgery as long as he could. Eventually the medicine started to take effect and Steve felt the familiar drowsiness in the back of his mind, but his stubbornness kept him awake until the last moments when the sweet darkness wrapped around his mind once again.

Zola approached the Captain and unlocked his restraints to move him on a operating table with help from his assistants. The surgery would probably take longer than he originally thought so  
made sure to have more anesthetics at the ready in case he happened to wake up during surgery. His assistants started prepping Steve with Antibacterial solutions around his abdomen and hands, Zola knew the Captain was considered a perfect soldier but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be improved. After all the Fist of Hydra needed to be more than a perfect soldier, he needed to be indestructible.

Steve woke up slowly, he didn’t open his eyes right away he just shifted around in the same chair he’d been strapped in for days. He tried to think and remember how he’d fallen asleep again and once he remembered his body completely stilled. Once Steve felt more awake and less groggy he looked down at his abdomen, sighing in relief at the small wound that was just in the middle of his stomach above his bellybutton. He expected the worst from Zola from the surgery but it seemed his worst thoughts were proven wrong.

Steve went to clench his first feeling immense pain and also finding that he couldn’t, he looked up at his arms only to see casts on both his hands. The cast was strong and wrapped around each of his fingers traveling all the way to his elbow. He furrowed his brows and tried to clench his fists again but the pain was so intense he just gave up and jerked his arms around. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, under normal circumstances they wouldn’t heal for a few months but because of the serum it will only take a week for you to make a full recovery..” While Zola continued his monologue Steve was trying to just wrap his mind around what exactly happens to him. “You see Steven I realized something, if I can’t make an army of super soldiers why not just improve the one I already have? Makes much more sense then stressing about how to replicate the serum, a lot easier too” Steve finally glared at Zola and tried to hold in his anger so he could ask the doctor something calmly. “What did you do to me” He managed to say through gritted teeth. 

Zola seemed to take pride and joy in the work his done while he explained. “You see we thinned down the bones in your hands and replaced most of them with a new metal that was discover called Vibranium.” He paused and picked up a chart before speaking again with a scary smile on his face. “Eventually we plan to replace most of the bones in your body with the metal, we’ll avoid certain bones that would be too much of a risk like your skull or vertebrae because we can’t lose you Captain, for what would Hydra do without its fist?” 

For the first time since Steve has gotten there he realized something, he wouldn’t make it out of this one.


	2. Not a good man, a perfect soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a few surgeries and tries to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to post more often since it’s summer but I’ll definitely at least make monthly updates

After Steves first few surgeries Zola was finished with his arms saying they couldn’t add anymore without disturbing his body too much, which in theory was great but it only made Steve think about all the of the surgeries coming up. His hands were healed completely and his upper arms were close to feeling like they originally did but it was weird to think about the new metal inside of his body.

“Ah Steven, how are you? Close to complete recovery?” Zola asked, walking into the room looks along some charts like he always did with a bag ‘food’. It wasn’t real food of course, because of all the surgeries Steve couldn’t keep anything down so Zola had to put in a feeding tube and IV so that he could get all the mute he needed and wouldn’t die.

“Sure, yeah... better than ever” The blonde mumbled out just closing his eyes wishing he could find a way out and escape this hell. He’s been in the same position on this stupid chair ever since he’s gotten here so he couldn’t stretch out his legs or anything. To him it felt like his whole body was cramping up and along with the pain from the surgeries he didn’t know how much longer he could take of this. “How long will it take for all the surgeries you want to get done” He questioned with his eyes still closed just wanting a painless rest. 

Zola took his time answering since he was busy dong other things like checking how far along his assistants were on shaping the metal for Steve’s ribs. “We’re one third of the way through, all we need is your abdomen area and your legs which should take about a month or two. But you’ll be so much better off with it, Hydra will have a lovely time turning you into their poster boy.” Zola chuckled to himself and moved to feel over Steve’s body to check and see if things were healing correctly.

After Zola was done with his checkup he left Steve alone with his own thoughts again. He knew that if he didn’t escape soon Steve would become Hydras and Zola’s Guinea pig and he couldn’t let that happen. He shifted the muscles in his arms only feeling some soreness unlike the sharp pain from only hours earlier. He decided to try and pull up the restraints, it was far more likely he’d be able to lift it up this time since Zola had to switch out the restraints so it wouldn’t effect his healing. Steve took a deep breath and tugged as hard as he could upwards, he gritted his teeth and kept pulling and pulling until both the restraints snapped under his strength. 

Steve felt his skip a beat heart and he smirked to himself actually feeling some sort of joy, he might actually get out of this place. He quickly shook the bands off of him and tore through the waist and leg restraints. Steve quickly stood up so he could run the hell out of there but he quickly fell to the side and caught himself on a table. “Well I guess that’s what sitting in a chair for a month does to you” Steve shook his head and slowly moved his joints to get used to the feel. It was weird because the vibranium made his upper body feel a little heavier which made it even worse on Steve’s legs. He decided to start moving out of that area by supporting himself on the wall so he wouldn’t get caught.

Steve rounded another hallway only having to use the walls support a little since he’s finally gotten used to using his legs again. He smiled and felt some tears come to his eyes, he’s finally gonna go home. He’ll see Bucky again, Peggy and Stark too. “It’ll all be okay” he murmured to himself before hearing drafting beeps and some flashing red lights. Steve tried to run again but his body wasn’t used to the weight yet so he kept his slow pace hoping that no one would come across him.

As he was struggling towards what looks like an exit he heard several people running his way from behind him. But Steve was a stubborn son of a bitch and he’d go down fighting before he gave himself up. The running finally stopped and Steve turned his body to face them and possibly launch himself towards them. “Steven you don’t know how much worse you made this on yourself, you should’ve just stayed in your chair like a good boy” Zola slowly approached the taller male, a syringe in his hand. Steve just chuckled and kept slowly backing towards the exit. “Like is ever willingly let myself be under your control, you won’t be able to continue with any of this. They’ll find you and they’ll rip you to shreds to find me. Cause the difference between you and me is I got people that will fight tooth and nail to find me again cause I’m a good guy, and what are you? Some scientist that gets off on torturing people?” Steve kept babbling whatever came to mind as he moved and he was only arms length away from the exit. He went to push himself again against the door but Zola dashed forward quickly and pushed Steve to land on the ground before injecting him. “It doesn’t matter what I am Steven, I’m only doing what’s right for the greater good.” He stepped back to let the soldiers move Steve back to his cell. “And soon Steven you won’t be the man you once were, we’ll take everything from you. Never be a good man ever again, only a perfect soldier.”

Steve tried garble out a reply before he finally was down and he was suddenly much easier to move. Zola sighed and went back to the staff room to find a nurse. “Push up all the surgeries, we need to finish them as soon as we can, we can’t have a close call again. They’ll also need to start the wipes before all of his wounds have healed. We can’t have a crazy super soldier that won’t take orders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on making this an ongoing story, possibly one where Bucky crashes into the Arctic but I’m still not 100% though. Anyway I would love any sort of constructive feedback you all may have!!


End file.
